Ella's Escape
by Emrys2093
Summary: This started out as a oneshot, but people actually LIKED it, so it is no longer a oneshot! Ella escapes from the Gen 77 Institute, and tries to find the Flock. But will she find them in time, or will a certain traitor destroy everything? EGGY:D Te he he;
1. Chapter 1

Ella's Escape

**Maximum Ride rules! Especially where Ella's involved:D**

**DISCLAIMER: **

I closed my eyes. My head was pounding. Gazzy had just run to go get Fang's Gang, who were at the airport. I had posted a message on Fang's Blog:

PLEASE READ! FROM MAX!

Angel isn't dead. Captured by Psychos. Come to Arizona.

Yeah, it's short. But that's how I roll. "Max!" Iggy snapped me out of my thoughts. "Look!" What I saw kind of freaked me out. Four of the Gen 77 kids were rushing towards us.

Before I knew what was going on, they had surrounded us. Dylan grabbed my arm, and Nudge shuddered next to me. Iggy, Nudge, Dylan and I were all back-to-back, prepareing to fight, when we heard a battle cry.

Out of nowhere swooped a giant bird out of the sky, and it was attacking the Gen 77 kids like there was no tomorrow. It took me a moment to figure out that it wasn't a bird. It was a birdkid. And not just any birdkid. _It was my sister_.

I had to admit, she had picked up some pretty good moves, and was fighting really hard. I jumped into the fight (can you blame me?) and with Ella's help we drove away the Gen 77 kids. When the last one ran crying for their Mommy (I guess it would be crying for their test tube), Gazzy and Fang showed up.

"Nice of you guys to drop by!" I said, panting.

"What happened?" gasped Gazzy.

"Gen 77 kids. Who else?" said Ella, speaking for the first time.

I turned towards her, and hugged her. "Where have you been? How did you get here? Did you –" I remembered what I had seen her do, and suddenly realized that as I was hugging her, my hands were gripping feathers.

I pulled away. "Oh, my God, Ella. What did you do?" Ella looked down, and spread her wings out. _She spread her wings out._ I was mortified. Those lab-psychos had grafted wings onto my little sister. Altough, her wings looked as natural as mine.

"Ella," breathed Iggy. He spread his wings, and I noticed that his and Ella's wings were exactly the same.

Ella's face was contorted in surprise. "Whoa!" she said.

I gazed at Ella sadly. "How could you do this?" I said.

Now she looked even more surprised. "What do you mean, how could I –" Ella looked at Dylan, and stepped back. "You," she whispered. Then she stepped forward, her voice strengthening. "You traitor!" she screeched.

She flung herself at Dylan. He looked as surprised as I felt. I ran to pull Ella off of him, but she put up a hard fight. Dylan grabbed her left shoulder, and twisted it backwards. Ella cried out in pain.

I stared in horror as Dylan kept his grip, and Ella shrank to the ground. I heard bone crack. "Stop!" Iggy was on top of Dylan, holding him down. "What is your problem, man?" said Iggy.

"I know her weak spot," growled Dylan. He shook Iggy off easily. He looked down at Ella disdainfully. "You all have one."

"And how would you know this?" challenged Fang. I looked over at him. His brow was creased with worry.

I looked over at Iggy, who was now cradling an unconscious Ella in his arms. "Please, please wake up, Ella," he pleaded softly.

"Because Ella was right." Dylan's voice was unemotional. "I am a spy for Gen 77."

**This is just how I imagined it. If I get reviews, I'll write more. If not, this is a oneshot.**

**Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ella's Escape

**All the positive reviews and Story Alert notices made me want to write more! (When I first typed that sentence I accidentally said "made me want to Ride more". Ha ha ha)**

**This chapter is in ELLA'S point of view.**

**DiScLaImEr: - Read it, you dummy.**

Chapter 2

I gasped awake, drenched in sweat and panting. I looked up, and saw Dylan standing above me with a bucket. Okay, so maybe it wasn't sweat.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I bring news," said Dylan, all dramatic-like.

"It's the middle of the night, smart one," I said. "Go away."

Dylan smirked. "Alright, then. I just thought you'd want to know that Angel is dead."

I stared at him, horror-struck. "You killed her?" I whispered.

"Of course not," scoffed Dylan. "That would be much too obvious. The little demon got herself killed."

I stared at the floor. Maybe…. Maybe if I had stayed with them, Angel wouldn't be dead. _No._ I wouldn't have been with them anyways if I had decided not to come back.

When I had arrived at the Gen 77 "Institute", they did something. Drugged me maybe, I don't know. But I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember where I was, our what I was doing, or _who I was_.

By the time I remembered, they had grafted wings onto me. They looked incredible, I have to admit. And apparently, according to my dream, they were the same as Iggy's.

What I hadn't understood about the dream was why I was looking through Max's eyes. I knew that hadn't happened, so I must have been looking at the future. Or it was just a dream. But I had a feeling it wasn't.

"Your sister's flock is headed south. 'Migration', is what Iggy called it," Dylan said.

I stared at him. "Go away!" I knew my voice was shaking.

"Alright, alright," he said, opening the door. "If you ever want more News, just call."

It took me a moment to register that Smart One over here was holding the door opened. This was my chance. And I took it.

I shoved Dylan out of the way. He yelled, and tried to grab my shoulder, but I took off into the air. The hallway was pretty small, so it was hard, but I kept going. I could see the Exit. I was going to get there.

I leaned my right side downward so that nobody could get my left shoulder. They scientists who had made the Gen 77 kids had made a small weak spot on each one, so they would be easier to control. Ha. Not me.

I pushed out the door, and began to fly away into the desert. I had never flown before. I really sucked at it, but I was fast enough to get away from the "Institution". I looked back over my shoulder. It got smaller by the minute.

And that's when I knew I had to find the flock. I had to warn them. I had to find Fang, and warn him too. And I had to find Max, to show my sister that I could fly, too.


End file.
